This invention is in the field of protective shipping devices utilized with a variety of shippable products. The traditional method of shipping a product such as a stove or other such large product involves packing the product within a fibreboard box having fibreboard inserts positioning and holding the product within the box. Alternatively, the product may be wrapped in a heat shrinkable plastic sheet with fibreboard inserts being utilized between the product and plastic sheet.
The corner edges of a product may become damaged during storage and shipment, particularly when the product is not contained within a fibreboard box. Thus, it is desirable to place edge protectors on each edge of the product when the heat shrink plastic method of packaging is utilized. The edge protector must be self-adhering to facilitate the packaging process. Likewise, the edge protectors must be stackable for storage purposes prior to use. In the event self-adhering adhesive is applied to the edge protector, then the adhesive must be initially covered with a wrapping such as release paper to prevent the edge protectors from adhering together when stacked prior to usage. The release paper must therefore be removed and discarded for each protector adding to the packaging cost and providing clutter. Disclosed herein is a self-adhering corner protector with exposed adhesive thereon which is nestable within recesses of adjacent edge protectors allowing the protectors to be stacked without adhering together.